


Contract

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual spanking, Contract, F/F, Spanking, corner time, girls, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to honor agreements. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

"I thought we were joking."

Katie sniffled from where she stood in the corner.

She turned her head to look back at, Daphne, her friend and roommate. Daphne was about half a foot taller than Katie. Not that that was saying much as Katie was quite short and not likely to grow any taller.

"Nope," replied Daphne.

"But I was only a day late," appealed Katie, "I'll do them now."

"You can do them after your corner time."

"Daphe, this is ridiculous, we're both adults."

"Exactly. We're both adults and we both know what our chores are. If we're going to be roommates, we've got to be able to trust each other to do what needs doing or the apartment will be a mess."

Katie rubbed at her bare, hot bottom. Daphne had put a lot of power behind her spanks. She hadn't cried like that since her daddy had paddled her butt for smoking when she was twelve.

"But spanking and corner time?" Katie asked.

Daphne shrugged "You signed the contract."

"I feel like such a child."

"That's the idea. Now put your nose back in the corner or I'll have to start the ten minutes over again."

Katie sighed and did as she was told. She had, indeed, signed the contract after all. On their first night as roommates in their new apartment, Katie and Daphne had talked about who would take care of what chores so that the place stayed clean and stocked. They had divvied up the duties and then Katie had asked about punishments for not doing chores. Now she could have kicked herself.

Daphne had suggested bare bottomed spankings. Katie had added ten minutes of corner time. Then they'd swapped stories of childhood spankings and laughed. They had celebrated with a couple of beers, though they were both still only twenty, and laughed some more. The night ended with drafting the contract and signing it and yet more giggles.

Katie had forgotten about the contract and, only two days later, found that she had not done the dishes on the agreed day, Wednesday.

"Okay, that's ten minutes."

Katie bent over to pull her panties and pants up and went to the kitchen to do her chores. Daphne left her alone and, for that, Katie was grateful. When she was done, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She hadn't really cried during the spanking, but even so...

"Wait a minute," Katie muttered. She looked at the small trashcan in the bathroom and noticed that it was full, almost overflowing.

"Daphne!" Katie called.

A moment later the taller girl appeared at the door to the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"Did you take out the trash yesterday?"

Daphne looked confused and a bit apprehensive. "Yes," she replied hesitantly.

"You forgot a spot," Katie replied triumphantly, pointing at the trashcan.

Daphne put her hands up defensively as Katie advanced upon her.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"We already did. You signed the contract, remember?"


End file.
